Prohibition in Brunant
Prohibition in Brunant was a short-lived national ban on the sale, manufacture, and transportation of alcohol, in place from 1917-1920. Background The temperance movement had been around in Brunant since the late 1880s but had grown in force following prohibition in Canada and Australia. The Temperance Alliance was the main force behind this, and it was mainly comprised of Christians, family men and women. There was also a huge interest in politicians with having prohibition in place, especially among White Party members. Not only would they maintain the support of conservative Christians and women's groups, but they would also fill up their pockets. Many of the White politicians in congress during the late 1910s were involved with the mafia and mobsters, or where criminals themselves. By outlawing prohibition, they could close down any legitimate wineries and other liquor distillers; their own shady distilleries would be protected by the law and would increase profits tenfold. Prohibition Prohibition Act, 1916 On August 15, 1916 the Prohibition Act was introduced in the House of Representatives by congressman Francisc Bandier. Unknown at the time, Bandier was an associate of mafioso Mario Montesini and Mario was keen to shut out competition in the luquor business, especially by the Conley Brothers Gang. The Act would make all handling of alcohol illegal and heavily punished. With a White party Prime Minister in office, the conservative-dominate congress would be quick to pass it into law. It faced heavy opposition in the house, where many Liberals believed, correctly, that it would lead to a rise in illegal distilling. But, it was passed on September 8, 31 votes to 19. The White-controlled senate passed it 8-3 on September 12, and the act was to enter force on 1 January 1917, at 12:00 midnight. The prohibition age Entering the illegal liquor business was tough, since one had to pay off the local police, the regional government (or at least the mayor) and oftentimes gangsters demanded their "cut" as well. For those with money and connections, this was a lucrative business and could make a rich mans much richer. From the get-go, regional politicians sent policemen to shut down distilleries operated by enemies, or who could threaten their own operations. Meanwhile, their buddies' businesses would receive government money to expand production and would be afforded police protection, to minimize the risk of the Royal Guard clamping down on them. Those legal (or sometimes illegal) wineries and distilleries who wanted to remain in production had to bribe several officials and criminals in order to continue doing so. Many more politicians would not directly be involved in bootlegging, but would instead be paid a cut to turn a blind eye. End of prohibition By 1919 the Royal Guard was starting to link many politicians to criminal organizations dealing in illegal liquor and arrested a few mayors who were financially benefiting from prohibition. A huge government investigation carried out throughout that year and early 1920 implicated many high-profile politicians in many illegal businesses. On April 8, 1920 the White government fell and many of the uninvolved Whites placed their support with the Liberal Party. As politicians were arrested, prohibition was slowly dismantled. In October elections were held in which the Liberals took a large majority and many of those accused of working with mafiosi lost their seats. Between 1920 and 1923, 21 senators and congressmen were charged for breaking the provisions of the Prohibition Act, illegally benefiting from The Act and squandering public funds to set up speakeasies and illegal distilleries. Category:Events Category:Politics by issue *